Demons
This page serves as a source of information about demons as it is applicable to World 42 roleplaying characters. Everyone is invited to add to this information. A Brief History The God Wars bred many monstrosities out of demons, particularly Zamorak, who could be so strong that they were only remembered as myths or legends. Under Zamorak, demons were a very popular accessory to the military, sometimes even leading entire armies, as exemplified by K'ril Tsutsaroth. A some point during the wars, Uzer, the largest city in the Kharidian Desert, was besieged by Thammaron, an Elder Demon and chief lieutenant of Zamorak. Despite the Clay Golems' efforts to save the city, they were defeated and Uzer was destroyed. Thammaron, however, was severely wounded by an elite group of Golems, and he was forced to flee the dimension. The wounds eventually proved fatal. Over time, hundreds or thousands of demons have been both summoned to and banished from the Gielinorian realm. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about demons that are widely accepted throughout the world 42 roleplaying community. Known Types of Demon *Impious (Imps, implings) *Fiends (Pyrefiend, Icefiend, etc) *Lesser *Greater *Black *Ice *Jungle *Ice *Ripper * Abyssal *Elder (Includes most boss demons) *Miscellaneous demonic beings (Hellrats, nechryael, bloodveld, etc) Abilities *All demons (besides impious demons) have powerful melee abilities. * Only the greatest of demons have been known to attack with weapons instead of their claws and teeth. Demonic Zamorakian generals did this and Mazchna, a slayer master, uses a sword. *Several Kal'Gerion demons are capable of opening portals between realms. Weaknesses *All demons are naturally weak to magic, even if they are powerful enough to use it. *Perhaps due to their aggressive, hot nature, most if not all demons lack much defensive ability. Instead, they tend to try to kill the enemy faster and harder than the enemy can kill it. *Demons are all weak to silverlight, darklight, and holy water. Other *Powerful demons must be summoned to the plane or pass through a portal, often from the Infernal Realm or the Abyss. Only greater, lesser, impious, and black demons are known to actually live on Gielinor. *All demons are hot-tempered and warlike in nature. Even Mazchna and Achtryn, demons capable of holding a civil conversation, have devoted their life to slaughter for sport. *Most demons appear as large humanoids with obscene, bulging muscles. Most demons have some kind of leathery wings, but aside from implings and Kal'Ger, none are known to fly. Their flat faces are animalistic with sharp, vicious teeth, and their arms are typically elongated with lengthy claws extending from their fingers for shredding victims. * Aside from elemental demons (jungle, ice), they typically have thick hide somewhere on the spectrum of red, brown, and black. *Impious demons, perhaps due to their physical weakness, are not quite so hot-headed as their stronger kin. Instead, they have a reputation for being mischevious. In some cases, a human might be able to team up with an imp. *Greater and lesser demons are all most comfortable in the heat. They often congregate around lava or fire, especially where there is a volcano. *Kal'Gerion demons are only found in Daemonheim. *All demons have true names. They do not reveal their true name because "names have powers". Demons that reveal their true names are those that are so powerful that the name can not bind them anymore. *Most demons are Zamorakian or Zarosian. Debated Lore This section addresses details about demons that are still subject to speculation and discussion either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in roleplay creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common roleplay problem). *Demons can be controlled by powerful summoners. (There is evidence for this in-game, but there is no way to tell in-character if a summoner is strong enough to control an unfamiliar demon. Also, it could start issues with powerplaying.) *Kal'Gerion demon's are not mentioned to come from the same realm as the other demons. One could wonder if they are a different breed of demons all togheter. It is not sure that if a demon under Kal'Gerion's control would leave Daemonheim he would be exactly the same as the rest of the demons Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that unexperienced roleplayers often bestow their demonic characters but that aren't actually seen in demons on RuneScape. *Demons fit the descriptions listed above. Creating a character from another plane who looks perfectly human with flesh-toned skin, and a gentle temper is not legitimate. Remember, the entire summoning skill is based around the premise that not everything summoned from another plane is a demon. *It's highly unlikely that any demon would be willing to mate with a human, and even if it were, it's far-fetched that their genetic structures would be compatible. As a result, please avoid half-demons. * Demons in RuneScape are not known to have obscure supernatural powers like telepathy or the ability to spontaneously generate forcefields. *Most demons who know magic use the standard spellbook. Some may also know the ancient spellbook due to Zaros's use of demons in his army. Other Info None yet. Category:Demons Category:Races Category:Lore Category:Guides Category:Modern Magic user Category:Spirit